


From the Ashes (these winds carry me home)

by Celebrusc



Series: The Prince and the Rogue [5]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen, dark!AU, loyalty spells, memory spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: The truth will always out.OrTommy finally remembers who he is, and what's been happening these last few years.





	From the Ashes (these winds carry me home)

**_ Thursday, 1st of January, 1998 _ **

 

Displeased was putting what Zedd felt mildly. Irritated, annoyed, frustrated were also not quite strong enough. Of all the places for Scorpina to demand to meet him, the shell of his former seat of authority had to be the most insulting. Never mind her audacity in insisting that he, her Emperor, meet a person she refused to name. Alone. She had no authority to command him, yet here he was. The formal forms of negotiation she had delivered hummed with the Power and whilst that narrowed the probable identity down to either a Ranger or Grid Master, the location gave more away. The question was which of Zordon’s brats had taken the initiative to research the galactic treaties, and had not only the nerve to approach him, but also to be _late_.

Finally Zedd heard the creak of the door, and the crash as it slammed into the wall. Even though it should, the form that walked through did not surprise him. Zordon’s most favoured, most loyal pet strolled into the chamber as though he owned it. Ignoring the boy’s arrogance, Zedd scrutinised the youth in front of him. The boy had grown, he decided, and either Scorpina had helped or the boy had acquired a dress sense. His brown hair was tied back, barely brushing his shoulders. A white linen shirt and dark green trousers graced his body. For some reason the boy had decided to forgo shoes.

Anyone else he would have taken their appearance as an insult and thrown them out by now, the chance that the boy knew the ritual symbolisation of the absence of foot coverings was slim. But Zedd had always held respect for what he would always think of as the White Ranger, even if he held Red now. In fact, Zedd realised, the boy was not wearing any red at all except for the zeonisers openly worn around his wrists. Had he not heard the earthlings were using at different power source now?

The Emperor of Darkness was still trying to remember what that Power was, when Tommy just about stopped the heart in his chest by dropping into a formal kneel at Zedd’s feet, head hovering a hair's breadth from the floor. Zedd swore later that the words he spoke, just for the briefest second, did.

“My Emperor. Father.”

 

  
**_Monday, 1st of December, 1997_**  
  
Tommy stumbled, clawing at the wall as he fought to stay up right. The pavement pitched sharply, but the ex- Ranger didn’t even notice the gravel digging through his jeans as he lost his fight with gravity. There was a pressure on his chest, every breath catching in his throat. A pain lanced through his head, and he forced himself to clamber back upright. ‘I can’t loose control of my magic here’ flashed through his mind, but Tommy didn’t have any magical abilities. Even as that second thought materialised a flicker of images chased it. Each one accompanied by a hot poker through his brain. Gasping, he stumbled again. He knew this sensation, knew it all to well. The pain as his mind sought to reorient itself, learned to function on its own without unseen shackles dictating every thought and reaction. This couldn’t have happened again.

The honk of the blue car that had pulled up next to him made him jump. Suddenly there was a pair of hands supporting him, and guiding him into the driver’s seat. A familiar blurry face appeared in his vision.

“Tommy, are you okay?”

Justin, thank the Power. Justin. One of his Rangers. His, not Dimitria’s. The one he chose, his team, his Blue, his responsibility. Such a brilliant child, just a child, by the Power what have I done? Tommy barely managed to swallow the scream that came on the tail of that thought. Unable to speak, Tommy pressed his hand against the calming cold of Stormchaser’s body, pushing the image of where he needed to be to the car. Stormchaser purred in response, it must have communicated something to Justin because the next thing Tommy knew the Blue Turbo Ranger was buckling him in and scrambling into the passenger seat. Insisting that his old Red was not going anywhere without him in this state. Tommy was just exhausted enough to be relieved he had a friend near by, and to not consider the consequences of his presence.

No sooner had Justin taken his own seat than Stormchaser set off, racing through the streets and out into the dust of the desert. Tommy rested his head back against the headrest, and let the pain, vertigo and nausea wash through him. His right hand spasming in craving of some sort of release, if only he could work out what.

Later, Justin would tell him that he had never seen Stormchaser drive so fast - not even in battle - but Tommy was only aware of the halting of motion. No sooner had the car stopped moving than Tommy stumbled out and into the cave. Into safety. Though he couldn’t tell you why it was so important, he just knew no one could see him here, a natural blank spot. Augmented by his own wards, But that wasn’t right. He couldn’t do magic and he’d never been here before.

The inside of the cave looked like an abandoned campsite. A bedroll lay along one wall, a green backpack that Tommy hadn’t seen since he gained the White Power sitting beside it half unpacked from where he had been interrupted by Zordon’s call all those years ago. A tranga and some supplies sat by the opposite wall covered in a fine coating of sand. Almost in a trance the ex-Ranger moved forwards. At the back of the cave, lay a handful of herbs and other items Tommy would be more likely to associate with Zedd, Rita, even Baboo and Finster, than any member of the Light. Beside them a small spring formed a clear pool. Tommy fell to his knees not even noticing the shock of the impact as he stared at his reflection. That wasn’t him, it was but it wasn’t. It was what he always saw, it was wrong. A stranger wearing his face. Him wearing a stranger’s. Who was this human? Who was he? This wasn’t right, wasn’t real.

And finally, Tommy screamed. A wave of magic, of Power, green shot through with gold, sparks of red and white, washed over the cave as the ex-Ranger collapsed into unconsciousness.

 

He came too, to the sensation of water dripping down his face, the coarse pressure of a towel on his forehead, and the familiar hum of his own magic at the edge of his senses. He must have made some kind of sound, because no sooner had he blinked his eyes open in an attempt to adapt to the dim light, than there was the warm flicker of a lantern next to him and a boy was asking how he was. Despite the child’s protestations he pushed himself upright and looked around. His magic was singing, the wards he had laid all those years ago intact, yet it was if to all but his five basic senses the boy wasn’t there. No, that wasn’t quite true. The boy gave off a gentle, almost calming, sense of Power. A Ranger who was a null, that was interesting. Advantageous, one side of his mind supplied, Justin, a friend, a companion, trustworthy, a team mate, a hero. The other, darker, older part of his mind however had other ideas. A child, underage, a Ranger, Council, a threat, uncontrollable. Which ever he was, the boy, Justin, was his best chance of finding out what had just happened.

“Hey,” He attempted to say, but all that came out was a croak. Suddenly Justin was shoving a glass of water in his hand apologising. He took careful sips. It did seem to be just water, and considering he had just woken up the boy had been in a far better position to cause him harm before. The look on the kid’s face radiated relief, but that didn’t really mean anything.

“Hey,” he started again. “How long was I out for?”

“Almost twelve hours. I’d have taken you to hospital if it wasn’t for the light show. You were feverish and sweating, never mind the fits, I was really worried. And Stormchaser wouldn’t let me get help.” The kid shot a disproving look out the front of the cave.

Stormchaser, right the blue talking sentient motorised vehicle linked to the Turbo Ranger Powers. That was good,though he wasn't sure why as he couldn’t remember any Turbo Powers, and why it hadn’t reported him to its Grid Master - A second set of memories flickered through his mind after those of the car. Of the battle, of the need to upgrade, of the use of Lerigot’s keys, of a face and a name.

There hadn’t been a Turbo Power before, he realised suddenly, he’d made one, which meant…His eyes flickered to the chain around the boy’s neck. That explained the possessiveness on his part, and Justin’s worry. He hated the fact he had followed the Eltarian habit of recruiting children, hopefully the spell work would be enough for his own side to over look the fact they had made so highly illegal.

He pushed himself to his feet, or tried to. His muscles giving way to spasms before he was even half up. Great, he mused, Power withdrawal on top of the back lash of a least one long term memory spell, and probably a personality altering or loyalty one as well. It would be weeks before he would be strong enough to function properly.

“Easy,” Justin caught him, lowering his old Red back to the ground. “Maybe now you’re awake you can convince Stormchaser to let us leave.”

“No,” He cut in, probably a little too sharply. “There is nothing they can do, and its a bad idea for me to be around civilian’s at the moment.”

“But the others”

“Dimitria wouldn’t be any help, and there is nothing you can do.” He smiled at Justin reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I’ve been here before, it will pass.”

“Wait, is this to do with handing over your morphers?”

“In part, listen Justin. You have to promise me something.”

“Anything” The sheer devotion in the kid’s eyes was mesmerising, there was a reason they had banned the use of children.

“You can’t tell anyone what happened today, or where I am. No matter what. Understand?”

“No - one? But what if something happens, how do I explain where I’ve been?”

That was actually a good point, the absence was easy enough, but he couldn’t trust anyone for Justin to tell. Not yet anyway. He hated to put pressure on the kid, but needs must.

“Tell them you were sitting with me whilst I’ve had the flu, and that I’m heading out of Town with Uncle John in a couple of days. If things get bad tell Jason, okay? He’s sat through this with me before. He should know where to find me if you say I’m at my cave.”

Jason? Where the hell had that come from? Some how he knew what he had said was true, and that he could trust Jason, but he didn’t know how. He felt like hitting his head against the wall. He was going to be absolutely useless until his memories integrated. Again.

 

**_ Tuesday, 16th of December, 1997 _ **

 

Two weeks later Tommy was leaning against his ‘Uncle John’s’ office door after hours. This was it, he was still weak but Tommy couldn’t put it off any longer.

“Tommy, come in, no need to hover.”

Tommy straightened up and stepped into the small room, closing the door behind him. Fixing his gaze on one of the pictures of himself as a child, he hesitated, before taking a deep breath and starting, “Jorthanal.”

The crash of shattering pottery interrupted him, and returned his eyes to the man standing behind the desk, empty hands still frozen in place.

“You remember.” He whispered in shock. Then the man was grinning, stepping around the desk ignoring the broken mug and spilled coffee at his feet. “By the Power, you remember. I was starting to think you never would. ‘Pina will be so relieved.”

‘Pina. Scorpina. Somehow after a fortnight you would think he would be used to the shock of emotions following forgotten memories. The venimous warrioress had been a good friend, mentor, protector. He felt sick the way he had treated her those last few years.

“Is she okay?”

“Most everyone is. Well, Goldar went off grid recently, but there has been no news of his death. What happened to you?”

“Zordon.” Jorthanal grimaced, Tommy couldn’t blame him. “As far as I can tell he tied a number of spells onto the morphers, resulting in them being powered by the Grid. As such…”

“You couldn’t accept the Power and fight the spell at the same time. Just when you think that bastard couldn’t get any worse. What changed?”

“Zordon left the team under the charge of Dimitria, without the loyalty aspect keyed to her apparently she decided I was too independant and head strong to hold the Power. It was decided I was too old, and it was time I retired. A few of weeks after I passed on the morpher the spells broke.”

The refugee turned racing track owner scrutinised his so called nephew. “That was what, a two months ago you gave it up? You still look terrible. Should you be on your feet?”

“Probably not,” Tommy admitted. “But I needed to see..people, real people.”

“Well, nephew or not, you know you always have a home here right?”

Tommy blinked. Why on earth would he still have a home here? Jorthanal sighed. “And here I thought we had dealt with your insecurities. Come and help me lock up. Your aunt,well my wife, left pot roast in the fridge when she went away this weekend. There is more than enough for two.”

“If you’re sure,” Tommy accepted hesitantly. He had come here to tell Jorthanal that he remembered the truth and that the man was no longer had to keep up the act of being his family. In no version of this had he considered the possibility that his ‘Uncle’ would insist on treating him the same anyway.

“Of course I’m sure, lad. If there is anything I can do to help let me know.”

“Well, actually.” Tommy pushed on before he could chicken out. “There is one thing.”

“Spit it out then.”

“I was wondering if you could help me contact my father.” He asked cautiously. “I’ve been trying to work out how to track him, but my control over my magic is still patchy.”

“Unsuprisingly considering you don’t look like you should be out of bed.” Jorthanal remarked. “I’ll be glad to help, wasn’t aware you had any blood family left apart from David. You know his name?”

“Zedd. Lord Zedd of Nim. Rightful Ruler of the Empire, rightful leader of the Alliance of Evil. And wouldn’t I like to know what happened there.” He muttered the last part to himself before he realised that Jorthanal had fallen behind him. When he turned he found his ‘Uncle’ picking up the bag of broken mug he had dropped.

“Damn it Kid, don’t spring something like that on someone. Hasn’t anyone ever taught you how to ease something into a conversation? Of course not what am I saying, if Zedd is your father he probably taught you how to give people news him the most shocking way possible.” Jorthanal froze suddenly then as he seemed to realise what he had just said. Tommy suddenly found himself empathising with a bug under Kim’s curious gaze as Jorthanal studied him as though he had never seen him before. “Well I’ll be damned, if Zedd is your father then that makes you - forgive my forthrightness, my Prince.” He bowed suddenly. “ No offence was meant.”

Tommy flinched. “Don’t please, I’m, out of practice. I have viewed you as an uncle these last four years, I would like to continue to do so.”

Jorthanal straightened. “Of course. Its just, the missing Prince in White, under my nose all this time. ‘Pina is going to kick herself. Your Father will be ecstatic.”

“Honestly? I’ll be happy if he doesn’t kill me on sight.”

“Hardly likely, considering from what I can remember you held your own against him even without your magic.”

“As a child, he won’t be holding back this time.” Tommy pointed out.

“Ach, You’ll be fine, you have at least a couple of weeks to work out your address.” Tommy opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again at a look. “There is no way you’ll be strong enough to face him before then. Don’t worry about finding him, ‘Pina knows where he is, and ‘Pina and I keep in touch. She still demands regular reports of your health you know?”

Tommy blushed.

 

**_ Monday, 22nd of December, 1997 _ **

 

The following monday Tommy was lurking out side the high school when it let out for the day. Perched on Stormblaster’s hood he waited for Justin, sliding to his feet when he saw the boy working his way over.

“Tommy! You look much better.”

“Thanks kid. Its all down to you, you know? You did a really good job that day.”

“I’m just glad you are okay.”

“Me too. Listen, I’ve got something I need to tell you, but you have to keep it a secret.”

“Okay.” Justin looked a bit dubious, but he didn’t hesitate. “ What is it?”

“The effects you saw weren’t just Power withdrawal. They were the after effect of a mind control spell.”

“But when where you..?”

“I can’t give you specifics. But you are what is known as a magical null, so unless its a technological rewrite like the machine empire use, no mind control spell will work on you. No magic will.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

Tommy took a deep breath. “What ever you do, don’t trust Dimitria. Or Zordon.”

“What?”

“Keep it down. Promise me, please Justin. I have to go away for a while. I don’t know how long I will be gone for, or if there will be anyway to get in touch with me. Its up to you to watch over the others.”

“But what if I need help?!”

Tommy twisted the Blue Turbo Ranger’s hand around his Key.

“For those that hold the Power, anything is possible. Help will always come to those who need it. If you truly need me, I will know. The Power connects us.” Justin nodded, but his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Hey, chin up. Stormchaser will still be here.”

He shook his head “Its not the same.”

“I know kid, but remember, the Power Rangers are a family. You still have your team”

“So this is good bye then?”

Tommy tugged the shaking boy, just thirteen, by the Power he was far too young to be carrying this burden on his shoulders. But Tommy couldn’t see another way.

“Just like it has been every night. I will be back for you Justin, I promise. When have I ever broken a promise?”

As Justin’s tears soaked his shirt, Tommy couldn’t help but hate Zordon, Dimitria, and the entire Council of Light just that little bit more.

 

 

  
**_ Wednesday, 17th of December, 1997 _ **

Scorpina settled back into her quarters with a sigh, letting the muscles unknot as she collapsed into the scratched brown leather of the sole chair. She hated the simple work she had been relegated to since she had left Lord Zedd’s service, but the fact it was simple made it no less tiring. She craved a challenge almost more than she craved sleep. Scorpina was just about to summon the energy to clamber to her nest when a sharp red light blinked on her communication display. Curiosity warred with annoyance and eventually won as she called for the message to be played. The only calls she received these days were new contracts. Zedd, Rita, even Goldar had gone silent in the last cycle, and it was too soon for her report from Jorthanal about Thomas. As it turned out, the message was from Jorthanal, and it was marked as urgent. Something unpleasant twisted low in her belly as the screen flickered on.  
  
“Hello Scorpina,” it started. “I know this is early, but I thought you ought to know. Our boy finally got kicked off the team, new coach and all that. He’s been pretty ill for the last few weeks, frankly I don’t want to let him out of bed, but it seems he inherited his father’s stubbornness. He came home a couple of days ago and its almost like he is a different person. We have finally got our little boy back. Anyway, he wants to get back in touch with the family, especially his parents. You are the only contact I still have, so I promised I would give you a call. He would really like to see you again. He has been nothing but apologies for the actions of the last few years. Seems his self esteem is still an issue.  
If possible give me a call back when you can make it to visit, but if you can’t just drop in. You always have a room here. Look after your self.  
Jor.”  
  
If Scorpina had not been sitting down she was fairly sure she would have collapsed. Tommy was no longer a ranger. The young warrior she and Goldar had taken under their wings (in his case literally) was finally free from Zordon’s grasp. And he remembered. He wanted to come home.  
  
Scorpina did not hesitate, practically jumping out of the chair she stormed out of her quarters on what could only be described as a war path. It did not matter what her current employers wanted. She was getting on the first transport to Earth.

 

 

**_ Sunday, 21st of December, 1997 _ **

Tommy pushed himself out from under the car, wiping the worst of the grease onto his trousers. For the last week he had spent most of his time either confined to bed, or working on the sporadic control of his magic. He had forgotten how annoying families could be. This morning he had finally convinced Jor’ to let him work on the cars. It was nice to do something different, and he found the work relaxing. He may no longer be a Turbo Ranger, but Tommy figured he would always have some sort of connection with the vehicles. Traces of a Power always remained with its bearers, even more with the forgers.  
  
It was as he turned to put his tools away that he finally noticed the figure hovering in the doorway watching him. The fact that the person had managed to sneak up on him undetected immediately put Tommy on the defensive, sliding the wrench into his hand as he took a better look.  
  
The woman came up to maybe his shoulders, her slender frame reminded him more of a predator always ready to pounce than weakness. Black hair fell across her eyes, barely rushing her shoulders. Then his vision flickered, mage sight hinting at golden scales trailing down her arms instead of skin. Of hardened yellow leather instead of the soft cotton halterneck top she wore.  
  
The wrench dropped back onto the worktop with a clang.  
“’Pina?”  
  
The woman smiled in acknowledgment.“You always were hard on clothes.”  
  
Tommy found himself torn between nervousness and a twitch in his muscles to hug her. Before his self preservation could be over ridden, Scorpina gave him a very obvious look over. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and meet me in the Kitchen? Jor said you wanted to talk.”  
“Ye,” He responded. “ Give me ten minutes?”  
  
“Take as long as you need to get rid of that muck. I have waited four years Thomas, I can last another half an hour.”

In the end it was a quarter of an hour later that Tommy’s bare feet skidded to a halt on the wooden floor of Jorthanal’s Kitchen. The tracks of water from his ponytail left a clear trail down the back of his white tank top, old green jeans riding low on his hips.  
  
Now he had got over the shock, Tommy could make out the similarities to the form that had masqueraded as his mother for several years. It could well be the same person, only younger. Which made sense, seeing as it was. He had spent nights formulating exactly what he was going to say to Scorpina when he finally saw her. There was so much he had to explain, so much to thank her for, so much to apologise for. But now she was finally here his mind went blank.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He blurted out.  
  
“For what.” Scorpina tilted her head to the side in that manner that had always driven him mad. “For your inability to be presentable, or your inability to look after yourself?”  
“Both, neither.” He stuttered.  
  
“You know,” the assassin said, as she dropped down from the steel barstool she had been perched on. “The Red makes a lot of sense. It explains so many of your more annoying traits.”  
  
“Sorry, Jason beat me to it the first time.” It was so easy to fall back into the edged banter that had been the norm those days in the palace.  
  
“And how is your Bonded?”  
  
Tommy flinched. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “That was one of the things he…took. I have barely seen him these last few years, though we have kept in touch. Then there was that incident with Magilore…”Tommy trailed off. The memory of that few days still fresh and searing in his mind.  
  
“You have not spoken to him since you reclaimed your memories?” Scorpina narrowed her eyes accusingly.  
  
“No,” Tommy squirmed. “I just don’t know where to start. He has kept him self separate for so long, and there is so much to tell him.”  
  
“That was your excuse almost six earth years ago. I refused to accept it then, I won’t accept it now.”  
  
“I know, its just. There is so much I need to do, so many people I need to speak to. My Father … I will be lucky my Father does not destroy me as it is.”  
  
“Who is your Father, Thomas?” Scorpina asked softly. “You could not remember before.”  
  
“That is because I was still confused from my sleep. Rita’s spell did not exactly help that.” He snapped.  
  
“Thomas!” She admonished. “Your Father?”  
  
Tommy held back from answering for a moment, half considering not telling her. But he knew now she had an inkling Scorpina would not stop until she had an answer. Jorthanal would probably tell her anyway.  
  
“Zedd.” He finally answered softly. “My father is Lord Zedd.” No sooner had he spoken the name the first time than Scorpina dropped to kneel at his feet.  
“My Prince! Forgive me, I suspected, I should have known, should have pushed.”  
  
“Get Up Scorpina! You have nothing to apologise for.” Tommy snapped darkly. “By the Power you are worse than Jor.” The young sorcerer carded his fingers backwards through his hair in frustration.

At the order Scorpina rose back to her feet, settling instead at informal attention.  
  
“Beg you pardon my Lord, but I do.” She insisted coldly. “I suspected your identity, if I had let myself believe, if I had not let myself get distracted,”  
  
“Then Zordon would have fought even harder to keep me,” Tommy interrupted. “There would have been far higher casualties on our side, and he probably would not have let me slip through his fingers half so easily. Six years Scorpina, I can cope with that. I can come back from that. You are not to blame. I should have been more careful.”  
  
Tommy could see in her eyes the lack of acceptance of his statement. However Scorpina had always been a loyal servant of his family, and had always been protective of him. Her guilt would do nothing but strengthen those traits.  
“My Father, Scorpina?” He reminded her.  
  
“I fear the Emperor, like much of the galaxies, has all but given up hope of your return. He will be ecstatic , my Lord”  
  
“Really?” Tommy was some what doubtful. “Despite the fact I spent over a year trying to destroy him? No,” Tommy decided to rephrase coldly. “ To kill him. Let Eltar and the Council play with words to manipulate people. It is time I started calling it as it is. As it was.”  
  
“And even then, not knowing who you where, he offered you a place by his side. He was willing to name you his heir even as you fought him despite not knowing you where his missing son. Do you have any idea how much he protected you that year you fought the Machine Empire?”  
  
Shock and disbelief flashed through Tommy. Because it was true, Zedd had kept offering him the chance to change sides. At the time he had almost dismissed it as a trick, now he remembered such an offer would never be. But to protect him during his time with the Zeo Powers? Was it possible? He remembered Billy complaining about sheer luck and impossible coincidences that year.  
  
“Tommy,” Scorpina’s sharp tone brought him back to the present. “Your Father would welcome you with open arms even after all this time, even if you were not his blood. Go to him,” She stepped forward, running one hand softly down his cheek. “Drop this foolish glamour. Explain everything. Zordon will not survive the revelation. Let the wings of the White Banner fly once more. We have waited for you for almost fifteen thousand years. Your people are waiting, grant them hope once more. Zordon tried to clip your wings, now rise from the ashes of his treatment stronger than before. You will soar so much higher than you ever could if he had not interfered. Even the score between the Council and the Alliance. Let them see what they have wrought. Unveil their crimes for all to see, and destroy them with their own game. Come home, my Prince, let us prove our worth.”

 

 

 

 

**_ Thursday, 1st of January, 1998 _ **

 

The Moon Palace was cold, the corridors haunting and empty. There had never been many people stationed here, but now, devoid of life, it seemed far creepier. However neither the temperature nor the atmosphere was responsible for the trembling of the youth pacing back and forwards in front of the door into the throne room. That was all nerves.

Tommy was consciously aware that he was late, but that was nothing new. Despite both Scorpina and Jorthanal’s reassurances he was still terrified of finally facing his father after all these years. He was more scared of what Scorpina would do however, if he chickened out. Wiping his hands on the forest green material of the trousers the assassin had produced for him to wear today he tugged his shirt straight, and took a deep breath. ‘Remember, you’ve done far worse than this’ he reassured himself. ‘You have fought the man countless times, you have defeated Maligore and Ivan Ooze. You earned the Great Power. This can not be worse.’

Straightening his shoulders, Tommy raised his head, opened the door and strolled into the room. There was Zedd, lounging once again upon his throne, staff in hand as though nothing had changed. As he crossed the icey flagstones Tommy almost regretted his insistence to Scorpina and Jorthanal that he go bare footed in deference to the Emperor he had wronged. Scorpina had called him a fool and the action unnecessary. Tommy disagreed with only one of those points.

He let his eyes pass over the Sorcerer in front of him, silver exoskeleton glistening, the red fire that created his form beneath it sang to Tommy’s magic in a familiar harmony. Crossing the floor he did not allow himself any doubt, because he knew the confidence he portrayed was all that was keeping him going. When he reached the foot of the daze, Tommy sank to the floor on both knees and bowed his head. A few strands of his hair slipping out of their band into his eyes.

“My Emperor.” He started, licking his lips. “Father.” He paused to swallow. “I do not plead forgiveness for my absences or my transgressions. I offer no excuses, only facts. My punishment is in your hands as is my life.” He forced himself to stop, to wait as calmly as he could for his father’s response. It was harder than he expected not to just babble everything. There was some comfort in the ritual, but never before had he struggled to retain composure like this when he presented himself to his Father for punishment.

 

Zedd was stumped. Well and truly stumped. Scorpina, he decided was dead. Or a Baroness. Maybe both. The chances of Thomas being his missing son, he had never even considered it. Someone had chosen well though, he thought, as he looked down. The boy was the very picture of his second son the last time he had presented himself for punishment. But something was missing, it was almost as if… Ah yes. He realised expanding his senses, Rita had said the boy was a magic user, even if he had never shown any indication of it when Zedd had faced him.

He raised his staff letting the tip of the Z settle beneath the Red Zeo Ranger’s chin, forcing his head back, and him to meet Zedd’s eyes. “Drop the glamour, Thomas. Your tricks are nothing to me, and you will not like it if I am forced to do it myself.”

To his credit, the youth did not break eye contact even as he swallowed slowly, the sharp edge of the staff pressing into the delicate flesh of his throat. There was a flash of pale green across his eyes, then over the rest of him. The Red Zeo Ranger still looked mostly the same, but there was a knick of a scar tracing down from his left eyebrow where his brother had accidentally split his head when training. A sworl of Tattoos covered his right upper arm, just barely showing through the white of his top. Most promising of all however lay just beneath his skin. White scales, twisting and slipping if you knew just how to look. The emperor almost did not want to believe it.

“ _Thomas_.” The Emperor had not heard his voice sound so tender since his children were in their first century of life. Unable to face the shock, he righted his staff and forced himself to finish the ritual his - possible -son had begun when he entered the room. “Your transgressions are acknowledged and forgiven. Punishment will be decided after a full report has been submitted.” He rose to his feet slamming the staff onto the floor, letting his own form ripple and change in the final proof. He practically leaped the step down to the still kneeling form, and grabbed Tommy by his shoulders, pulling him to his feet. Gripping tightly, almost scared to let go he stared deep into the Red Ranger’s eyes, finally recognising his boy. He tugged Tommy into a crushing hug. “You’re home. By the Power you are _home_.”


End file.
